Hermaphrodite & Closet
by xLady-Salvatore-Belikovax
Summary: School starts again after the summer, and Bella is getting even more frustrated over Edward Cullen's weird behaviour. She decides to find out what's going on. - Edward Cullen... meet Isaac Dwyer, your new best friend. - ExB, AU.


**Characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This is just a fanmade story by me.**

**Hellu.  
Yes, this is a new story by me. I've had this idea in my head and computer for quite some time now, and I thought it was about time to upload it. I love this plot myself, and I think it's going to turn out awesomely. :)**

**Short summary of this story:  
**_School starts again after the summer, and Bella is getting even more frustrated over Edward Cullen's weird behaviour. She decides to find out what's going on. - Edward Cullen... meet Isaac Dwyer, your new best friend. _

**I hope you'll like it! :)**

**ENJOY!!**

**- - -**

**Bella's POV  
**

Chapter One

The rays of sunshine gleaming in through my windows woke me up on the first day of school. I'd rather have slept a bit longer, to have skipped the whole day even, just to miss today. School and me... two things that didn't really work well together. Not that I failed any subjects though, it was the complete opposite. I hated school, but still aced everything. Everything apart from Gym, of course - I've never been a very atheltic girl. Let's just say, I'm as disabled as Paris Hilton on crack when it comes to any kinds of sports. That's how awful I am.

One time I actually managed to hit Mike in the nuts with a badminton racket. Don't ask me how that happened, because I don't have a clue, but it did anyway. He started crying and threw a hissy fit, but at the same time tried to remain his calm because I knew he didn't want to make a fool out of himself in front of me, as he fancied me. Everyone knew that.

He was swearing under his breath afterwards, wiping the tears swiftly away so no one would notice, but everyone still did of course. We weren't blind or anything like Mike obviously thought.

Edward and Emmett had started laughing when he doubled over in pain, which had earned them a glare from me – I was still a friend of Mike's and would defend him without even having to think twice about it. He was a good friend, even if he sometimes hit on me. I hated that shit, but not Mike himself.

"I'm _so_ sorry, Mike..." I said as I ran over to him. And that caused the two Cullen brothers to laugh even harder. They could be quite annoying sometimes – although, Edward _always_ was annoying. At least to me.

The thing was, Edward and I didn't get along very well. We were all friends, albeit not very close ones. More like, Alice and Emmett want movie night and we all tag along.

Alice, Emmett and Edward were siblings, and so were Jasper and Rosalie. They were all together, too; Emmett with Rose and Jasper with Alice. Edward and me were the singles in the group.

Okay, so it wasn't really a group, more like semi-friends. We didn't really hang out together often or anything, like every day. I just happened to be "friends" with Alice and Rosalie - on good terms with them. We weren't "BFFs" or anything. We just got along alright.

It's complicated, let's leave it at that.

I was getting nervous about going back to school as I got out of bed because I knew I'd be seeing Edward there. Would this be another year of torture perhaps? He liked pissing me off, I guessed. Why else would he do it so much? He called me inappropriate things and always made me hate him even more after every conversation we had. Well, every time I had to be _near_ him. Every time we were in the _same_ room. Basically _all the time_.

His presence made my skin crawl. I almost got goosebumps just by being near him, at least the chills running down my spine. He made me feel really uncomfortable.

I shook my head, trying to get Edward Cullen out of my head, as I went over to my closet to try and find something nice-looking to wear.

Alice would definitely not agree with me on this outfit, I was pretty sure. I got a black tee with a pair of skinny jeans with holes at the knees. She'd probably kill me later because of today's choice. At least a fit would happen, there was no doubt about that. How could there not be one when she was such a Fashion-Hitler?

If she could she'd probably kill the emos for their bad taste (she'd do it for "their sakes"), she'd torture the preps for going overboard on the 'prep' ("Desperation is not attractive") and she'd give make-overs to all of the nerds ("Everyone needs love").

_Love is not pain, Alice._

Twenty minutes later I'd had my shower and I'd changed into my alternative outfit, which Alice would harass me about as soon as she could. Before I walked downstairs to get some breakfast I walked back into my room to retrieve my bookbag and look at the clock. The one on my bedside table told me it was 7.48. Good, I was on time today. I got myself a bowl from the cupboard and poured some cereal into it, coating it with milk thereafter.

Charlie had already disappeared off to work and so I was all alone here with my food. But the silence was kind of starting to get to me after awhile – I wanted to talk to someone. I wanted to... Hell, I'd love to hear Alice's rant now.

I realized I was running late when I looked up at the clock on the wall in the kitchen, seeing it was 8.08, and immediately I put the bowl and spoon in the sink, thinking I'd wash it as soon as I got home later. I grabbed my jacket in the hallway and ran outside, my bookbag hanging across my shoulder.

Locking the door behind me, I ran headlong over to my truck, hopping in and starting it up. I put the key into the ignition and turned... but nothing happened. I did it again, and with the same result. And when I checked the fuel gauge I noticed that it was mysteriously empty. _What the hell? _I was sure I'd filled it up just two days ago... Now what was I supposed to do? Walk to school? Ugh.

A second later I heard a car coming closer and closer and eventually pull over nearby. I looked out of the window, and sure enough, Edward Cullen had stopped by for a visit. Great.

I got out of my car, fuming, because my morning was just getting more worse by the minute. It just worsened by his appearance. "What do you want, Cullen?"

The window to his car came down and out leaned the devil himself with a grin on his face.

"Hello, Isabella," he said, and I felt that familiar chill run down my back again.

"I said, _what do you want, Cullen_?" I couldn't help but grit my teeth at him. My blood was already boiling just by seeing him here. I'd probably have to wash the driveway later to get _him_ off of here.

"Hm, I was just driving by, hoping perhaps that a certain someone would want a ride with me today...?"

"Yeah, in your fucking dreams," I snorted, rolling my eyes at him. "Really, what are you doing here?"

"You're wounding my ego, Bella," he said, and that earned him another eye-roll.

"Get the fuck off my property, Cullen, or I'll get Charlie on your ass!"

"Ooh, I'm scared, Isabella..." he laughed. "Just get in, okay?"

I shook my head at him and got my cell out of my jacketpocket, quickly dialing my dad's number.

"Are you serious?" Edward raised an eyebrow and I did the same to him, while waiting for my dad to pick up.

"You're unbelievable," he muttered and hastily drove away, probably scared of getting into trouble.

_Whimp_, I thought, right when Charlie finally decided to answer.

"Bella?"

"Yeah, it's me, dad. I was wondering if you could maybe pick me up? I, apparently, got no gas in the truck."

"But I thought you filled her up just two days ago..."

"Yeah, me too, dad. Me too." I replied, still mystified about how in the world it had happened. "But could you, please, give me a ride to school? Or else I'll have to walk and then I'll probably be about thirty minutes late, and it's the first day, you know..."

"I'll be right there, Bells."

- - -

Lunch-time.

The whole "gang" was sitting at the same table today. It was nice, apart from Alice's rant and Edward glancing at me all the time. I don't think he noticed that I noticed his staring.

"Bella, why?" Her eyes were sad for some reason.

"Why what, Alice?" I sighed. Here it comes...

"Why are you wearing that? Don't you want to be pretty?"

I snorted. "Since when have I ever been 'pretty'? And I got no one to be pretty for anyway. I don't want to be 'pretty'. I want to be me, Alice. _Me_!"

She shook her head at me. "Bella, you are impossible. _Of course_ you're pretty. Isn't she, Edward?"

He looked at Alice, clearly annoyed. "Why do you ask me for?"

"Because you're the only single guy here." She pointed her tongue out at him. "So, what do you think?"

"About what?" He replied, playing dumb, obviously.

"Isn't Bella pretty?"

Seconds passed by, and I realized I was holding my breath. In a gust of air, I sighed and turned my head toward Edward who had yet to answer.

"No." he said calmly, looking right back at me, clearly not sorry at all about what he just said. _Bastard._

"Always the gentleman, eh, bro?" Emmett grinned and so did Edward, which of course earned them both a slap on the back of their heads from Rosalie, who suddenly leaned closer to me.

"You're very pretty, Bella." she assured me with a smile.

"Thanks, Rose," I said, slightly bewildered. Rosalie wasn't usually the one who gave _me_ the compliments.

"You're welcome, hun," She started to get up. "Are you coming, Alice? English starts in fifteen and I need to do a check-up before class."

"Okay," She agreed, giving me a sad look again as she got up to leave with Rosalie.

"We'll see you later, okay? Love you."

"Kay. Love you, too, Alice."

She gave me a quick peck on the cheek before running off with Rosalie.

Within a minute I noticed that Edward was watching me again. I tried to ignore him the best I could and only focus on Jasper and Emmett, but unfortunately for me they were going to head off now, too.

_Dangit! Biology doesn't start for another thirty minutes..._

"So, see you later, Bells!" Emmett grinned and gave me a big hug before he left as well. "Love you!"

"Love you, too, Em." I laughed. "And you, too, Jasper!"

"Love you, too, darlin'!"

I was still smiling when I turned back around in my seat.

But Edward wasn't.

I raised an eyebrow at him, as if in saying _what?_

He shook his head whilst looking down and then got up from his seat and left without a word.

Sometimes the things Edward Cullen did was beyond me, beyond any reason at all. I didn't understand him. And I didn't think I ever would either. He would forever be a mystery to me, and it would be one I was happy I'd never find out.

I was sure I didn't ever want to know what gross and repulsive things he was thinking. He was such a jackass. He probably picked on everyone in that little head of his. Especially me. Ugh. I could kill him, really, without caring. The thing that stopped me from doing it was my klutziness – I would get caught _so_ fast. _Damn it._

- - -

I walked into my Biology classroom right before the bell rang. And to both my astonishment and horrification, there was only one seat unoccupied in the room. The one next to Edward. Could this day possibly get any worse?

Unwillingly I sat down next to him, who just stared at me with confusion in his eyes.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Erm, waiting for class to start?"

"I meant," he said pointedly, like I was some kind of retard that didn't understand English. "Why are you sitting _here_?"

"If you hadn't noticed it before, all the other seats are taken." I informed him bitterly. "I had no other choice but to sit next to _you_."

He looked around the room, his eyes widening. "Oh." he murmured in a strange tone. "I guess my mind was elsewhere... hm."

I shook my head at him. _Fool._

Class was quite boring. I finished the assignments the teacher had given us quite quickly, and unfortunately so did Edward, too. We sat in silence the rest of the lesson; my eyes were fixated on the whiteboard. I could feel it in the air that he was about to say something a few times, but every time I looked the other way so my back was slightly towards him. I had no interest in hearing what he had to say. No doubt it would be complaints about sitting next to me and a string of profanities on top of that. I could do without them. My day already sucked enough.

I left the room as soon as the bell rang out.

- - -

When I was about to leave the Gym, my last class for the day, I got a text from Alice.

**Up for movie night? My place, at 6. :)**

I texted her quickly back.

**Ok. Cu then.**

My phone buzzed a second later. It seemed like she already knew my decision, or she just wouldn't take no for an answer.

**Awesome. :) We'll order pizza, so don't eat before.**

When I got home I immediately did the dishes I left at breakfast and started preparing Charlie's dinner, as I apparently wouldn't be eating at home tonight myself. I had a date with the Cullens and Hales tonight, which I was kind of looking forward to. The only thing that I didn't look forward to was seeing Edward again.

Cooking had always been one of my favorite pastimes. I found it very relaxing; almost therapeutical. I dediced to make some lasagna for him, since it didn't take too long and it was something I knew he loved. And to give it some extra flavor, I crushed a garlic and stirred it into the sauce. Charlie would like that.

Before I left I wrote him a note, explaining everything and that he didn't have to stay up and wait for me. I wouldn't be staying there for too long; it was a schoolnight after all.

I pulled up at the Cullen's mansion about ten to six and parked next to Alice's yellow porsche. They were very rich, you see. Carlisle Cullen, their dad, was one of the best doctors in the country and Esme, their mum, used to work as a model. She's been all over the world. I know both Alice and Rosalie look up to her, like she was a goddess or something. It's because of Esme that Rosalie has managed to land a few modeling jobs every once in a while. Not big jobs though, just for local shops and stuff. I've been to some of them, as support, and I'll have to admit that she's pretty good at it.

Before I got to the door it opened and out came Alice with a huge smile on her face. "Bella!" she sang. "Come on in, Jasper and Rose are here already! And we need to order, like, _now_ by the way."

I stumbled passed her and walked into the grand hallway of their home. As I took off my jacket and shoes I saw Edward come down the stairs. He seemed to be lost in thought at first, but when he saw _me_ his whole appearance changed. He pursed his lips.

"Of course _she_'s here." he mumbled quietly, loud enough for me to hear what he said. Although, I don't think he knew that I heard him. It still pissed me off.

"Why don't you go fuck yourself? Oh wait, you probably already do." I spat at him and turned around, walking into the livingroom where the others were.

"Edward?" Emmett asked knowingly, already spread out on the couch.

"Of course." I grumbled, taking a seat in one of the armchairs.

"Don't mind him. He's always weird - We all know that." Rosalie laughed.

"Thanks."

"I'm just being honest." she shrugged.

I snorted, rolling my eyes. "Whatever. Let's just get this show on the road!"

They all laughed... except for Edward.

He went to sit in one of the armchairs opposite from me, being all quiet and a bit eerie. It looked as if he was miles away. He definitely wasn't in this room at least.

Alice grabbed the phone from the table and started dialing. "Okay, so what do you guys want?" she asked, looking around at us all.

We quickly decided on going for three family-size pizzas, since Emmett probably would eat one all by himself.

"Extra cheese and anchovies!" Emmett cried.

Rosalie cringed. "Baby, just extra cheese, please."

Emmett frowned. "But, baby, a man needs his anchovies! Right, Edward?"

Seconds passed by, and he didn't respond. We all looked over at him again, and it seemed like he was still miles away.

"Edward?" Emmett snapped his fingers in front of his face.

Edward looked surprisedly up at him, his eyes blank. "Huh?"

To be honest, he was actually beginning to freak me out a bit. Was this how he was going to act this year? Sociable one minute, and freakishly quiet the next? Well, I wasn't game. Edward Cullen would no longer mess with me, I would make sure of that.

"Dude, where were you?" Emmett asked him.

"What?" Edward blinked. "I've been here all along."

"Yeah, but not in your head."

Edward shrugged, and said nothing.

"Okay..." I muttered. "So, extra cheese, but _no_ anchovies."

"Fine." Emmett grumbled, pouting like a petulant child.

Jasper just shook his head at him, trying not to laugh.

Alice ordered for us, and within forty minutes the pizzas had been delivered. We sat comfortably by the TV and chatted about anything and everything.

"So, what did yah do this summer, Bells?" Emmett asked with a grin, taking a big slice of pizza into his mouth.

I smiled. "I've been down in Phoenix with my mum. Helped her out with her Flower Shop, not that it'll last long though. Another project of hers, you know."

"Ah."

"Yeah. I'm guessing it'll last about two weeks more or so." I shook my head at the thought of my mum. She could be so eccentric sometimes.

"Wanna bet on it?" Emmett grinned.

I laughed. "Sure, why not. How much?"

"Fifty bucks."

"_Fifty_?!" I cried, almost choking on my soda. "Everyone's not rich, you know."

Emmett laughed.

"I'm in." Jasper grinned.

I shook my head at them. "I'm not."

Emmett pouted. "Why not?"

"I told you," I sighed. "I'm not loaded, like you guys are."

He pouted for about five minutes longer, but I didn't give in. I wasn't rich, and he knew it, too. Hell, what were they thinking even? Fifty bucks? They knew I didn't have that kind of cash just laying around, like they had. They were really loaded, all five of them. I was the only broke one. Ugh.

We continued talking about what we'd been doing during the summer. Apparently the Cullens had been in California for about two months. They'd been down in Los Angeles. Alice kept going on and on about all the movie stars she'd seen there. So did Emmett. Edward, on the other hand, didn't seem to care about that. And that was just worse. _Fucking prick._ Living off of daddy, and taking things for granted, seemed to fit him perfectly.

The Hales, though, had been spending the summer down in France. Rosalie complained about the fact she hadn't been getting as tanned as she'd hoped during their stay there. Jasper just shook his head at his sister, and told us he'd had a lot of fun – he was quite modest from time to time.

How nice, though, right? They'd been having really nice summers, while I'd been stuck in Phoenix and had to take care of my half-crazy mother, who had suddenly gotten the idea of opening up a Flower Shop.

After that we went down to their basement, which was quite special, since it was more of a theatre than basement.

Emmett ran forwards and took the couch in the center of the room, like always. It had become his seat nowadays. Rosalie went to sit next to him, curling up at his side; he laid an arm around her shoulders. She sighed in content as she leaned into him.

I smiled at them as I went to sit down in the armchair next to them; on Rosalie's side. They looked great together. Idly I wondered if I would ever find anyone who would make me feel truly loved, like Emmett made Rosalie feel.

From the corner of my eye I saw Edward smiling a little as he sat down on my other side, in an armchair of his own. Alice and Jasper sat down on Emmett's right side.

We decided on 28 Day's Later. Okay, it wasn't what _I_ wanted to watch, but the guys and Rosalie overruled me and Alice's requests of watching The Princess Bride. Four to One.

And so the movie began...

My hands were up in front of my face most of the time, and at one point I even shrieked out of fear, along with Alice.

"Too scary for you?" Edward said, leaning closer to me, grinning.

I glowered at him. "Fuck off, Cullen."

He rolled his eyes, shrugged, and retreated.

After the movie was over it was time for me to go home. It was quite late actually, and since it was a schoolnight I had to go to bed as soon as I got home. Thank God it had only been the first day today, because that meant no homework yet. Otherwise movie night wouldn't have been possible.

As soon as I got home I rushed through my nightly routines and headed to bed, wondering what tomorrow would be like. I hoped it would be like today, because today had been a good day.

**Quite a long chapter, eh?  
I hope you liked it and that you'll like the rest of the story! :D  
**

**Please READ & REVIEW!! Thank you so much! :D  
**


End file.
